<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The All In Magic Shop Daycare || MX &amp; BTS Daycare Drabbles by Mochigom, Weird_Girl101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350564">The All In Magic Shop Daycare || MX &amp; BTS Daycare Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochigom/pseuds/Mochigom'>Mochigom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Girl101/pseuds/Weird_Girl101'>Weird_Girl101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochigom/pseuds/Mochigom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Girl101/pseuds/Weird_Girl101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies, toddles, and children. The perfect clientele for this daycare. Join Marisol and Dania on their wild journey to care for Monsta X and BTS. </p><p>**********************************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, these are short(ish) drabbles. It doesn't follow a specific story line and is really just a way for us to let out our creativity. If you have any suggestions, feel free to request! </p><p>You can message me, Weird_Girl101 on twitter @moonchild_dania if you'd like to let us know a story there! You can also message me, Mochigom on twitter @mochimari17!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was early in the dawn, the sun was just meeting the city as the colors shifted from a cool night to a fresh morning. The shops seemed to open at the sight of the new day. One place in particular had a school-like appearance and stood out with it’s pastel colors. A gray car pulls into the driveway as it parks in the staff only zone. The door opens to reveal a young girl, no older than 19, although her height said otherwise, with short brown hair and see through bangs, her hair in a ponytail that doesn’t go past her shoulders, adoring black tight jeans with slight rips and her striped red and black turtleneck, it was tucked in neatly into her jeans, as she stretched her body letting it pop into work mode. Her white adida shoes moved her to the back door of the car as she opened it to reveal a boy with brown pink hair, the boy was in a car seat for toddlers as he had his head leaning on the seatbelt, while another bigger car seat could be seen next to him. In that carseat the brown head baby was fast asleep as well.<br/>
She carefully and slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned down to not wake him up as his body was now leaning on her shoulder as she carefully picked him up out of the car. Using one hand she removed the baby carrier from the seat and set it on the seat closest to the door as she reached for the diaper bag, throwing the backpack over her free shoulder. With all her strength left she carried the baby carrier in her free hand as she slammed the car door closed with her butt. She moved her way to the doors of the All In Magic Shop Daycare. She placed the baby carrier on the group for a quick minute as she moved her hands to unlock the door making sure the 5 year old would not stir in her arms.<br/>
With the door open she moved inside using her feet to keep the doors from hitting her. Finally making it into her classroom she placed the baby carrier on the table, as the baby inside stayed asleep through the whole journey. She held the small boy with both of her arms as she was preparing the nap pen. The girl then placed the boy down on the small futon, as she tucked him in, before she could fully stand up there was a tug at her sleeve.  </p><p>“Mari Noona don’t go,” The boy spoke with a small tired voice, Marisol smiled at his cute face. Kissing his head softly, she tucked him back into the futon. </p><p>“I’ll be right back Kihyun, I have to get your backpack and my bag don’t worry” She informed the boy who nodded as he closed his eyes letting his nap take control as he laid down. Marisol quickly made her trip to the car, reaching in. She was now holding Kihyun’s small backpack that had cute hamster designs, also quickly grabbing her small black backpack that was adored with a dozen different kinds of pins. Letting out a sigh Marisol locked the car, and made her way back to the daycare. </p><p>	The soft cool feel of the inside, the walls adorned with cute bears and strange little cartoon characters. The building inside was a simple white walled design while the chairs and tables as well as the other pieces of furniture were colored brightly with different colors. This daycare was somewhat special, because the area it was located in does not have any kind of elementary school nearby. This Daycare attends to those who can’t afford to send their kids to schools that are farther from the area. Meaning they do specialize in tutoring in a homeschool sort of style to a few students. The clock read 6:20, which meant that the other teacher, Dania, would be arriving soon along with the other students. Marisol let out a slight yawn as she kept her eyes on the baby. She noticed that Kihyun had sat up trying to bring himself back into reality. </p><p>“Did you nap good kiki?” She asked softly, the small boy rubbed his eyes letting out a small nod. After rubbing his eyes for so long, he looked up to notice Marisol watching his younger brother. </p><p>“Is Kyunnie still sleeping?” He asked softly as he slowly began to leave the warm futons that held his dreams. He walked up slowly until he was holding on to Marisol’s leg for support due to his sleepiness still fighting him. Marisol placed her hand on his soft hair as she ruffled it softly, making a cute face at the cute boy. </p><p>“No Changkyun’s just staring at me,” With his question answered, Kihyun placed his hands up in the air and made a grabby motion. One that Marisol knew meant he wanted to be carried. With no argument she placed the boy on her hip as the two watched the small baby stare at them in amusement and curiosity. </p><p>Soon the bell from the door was heard, Marisol quickly placed Kihyun down onto a chair as he wished to continue staring at his younger brother. Marisol let out a relieved sigh when she noticed the girl with brown black hair placed high in a ponytail, her thick framed glasses complementing her round face. She adored simple light blue jeans, and a cute pink pastel sweater. Her ponytail had a cute pink bow holding it together. </p><p>“DANIA! Finally you’re here!” Marisol jumped excitedly as she threw Dania her apron that consisted of their work uniform. Dania’s apron was pastel pink with cute owls on them. Marisol quickly placed her pastel green apron with small bunnies on them, as Dania began putting her things away into her classroom. Kihyun poked his head out as he waved politely at the familiar adult. Dania gave him her signature soft smile as she continued to prepare her classroom. </p><p>Looking around, Dania moved to pick up any stray books from the reading carpet and placed back any stray toys. She moved to the front and wrote out “Welcome Back!” in big font. Each letter was easy to read, and hopefully Jin would be able to read it for practice. She brushed out any wrinkles on her apron and moved to her classroom door. She heard small footsteps and smiled at Kihyun.</p><p>“Hey there Kihyunie, how are you?” she asked softly and reached out to hug him after kneeling down. Kihyun smiled back shyly and moved to give a hug. </p><p>“‘good seonsaengnim” he answered. Dania smiled and picked up the sleepy boy. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go with your noona, we have to start the day soon.”</p><p>Marisol moved back into her classroom as she removed Changkyun from the baby carrier. The curious baby was wearing a cute wolf onesie that seemed to be his favorite. He tugged on the ears of the hood as Marisol looked through the diaper bag. Finding his pacifier and setting him onto her small pouch in her apron, baby Changkyun was satisfied as he followed Marisol through the school as she did a few last touches to make sure it was ready. Although business was small, the daycare had a good reputation, and the girls also had a good image with the neighboring shops that made them want to at least stay presentable. </p><p>Marisol’s classroom design consisted of these 7 bears called the twotuckgom bears. She had designed them when remodeling the daycare and thought it would be a good idea to theme the classrooms. Dania’s classroom consisted of the 8 characters called BT21, they were all different but cute so Marisol decided not to judge her character designs. With help from their friend Daehwi they managed to make dolls to even decorate the area.</p><p>Dania walked in from her classroom with Kihyun on her hip as she stood next to Marisol waiting to greet the parents that would show up soon. Kihyun, not one for saying hello, ran to the toy corner and started playing quietly by himself. </p><p>“You ready for today?” Dania asked Marisol. Marisol rolled her eyes with a smile at her antics. </p><p>“I’m always ready for everything,” </p><p>The two shared a small fist bump at Marisol’s confident words, but that mood was broken right when Marisol heard Changkyun let out a gagging cough. Quickly snatching the baby out of her pouch she lifted him up slightly but despite her speed Changkyun ended up throwing up on the floor as it landed near the front entrance. Marisol and Dania looked at each other with done expressions as the two let out a sigh. Marisol moved to her classroom to clean Changkyun’s face while Dania moved to the storage closet to clean up the mess. </p><p>‘This is gonna be a long week’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 || MX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of a new week and the kids get settled! How will today’s day go? Let’s find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another week in the daycare. Marisol watched the kids running around. Her class consists of the well known Kihyun and baby Changkyun, as well as 5 other kids who had their own types of personalities. Hyunwoo, the quiet oldest boy, was 6 years old and was very good at helping Marisol with the other kids. Hoseok, or Wonho as he was nicknamed, he is 5 years old and is the biggest sweetheart and has a sensitive heart, Marisol always has a hard time saying no to him. Minhyuk, also 5 years, is the rowdiest child who was always getting slightly into trouble, he was the mood maker of the class and Marisol always has adventure when it comes to Minhyuk. Hyungwon, was 4 years old and is the calmest child of the class, he’s always either sleeping in the futons and in Marisol’s arms, or following Minhyuk around playing games. Jooheon, the sweet shy kid opposite of his older brother Minhyuk, in the sense that he is calmer and listens to instructions, he’s only 3 years old but he gets along with everyone in the daycare. </p><p>The day started out like normal, Kihyun was helping set up for once in the morning. Changkyun was trying to walk around in the playpen. He somehow managed to remove his onesie and was currently crawling around in his diaper. Marisol was setting up the desk as she was writing down her report for their boss. Their boss was Park Jae-sung, or as they like to call him Uncle Psy. Kihyun appeared behind Marisol as he held onto her legs feeling slightly clingy this morning. </p><p>“I cleaned the tables and put the toys away,” He informed as he gave a salute and a proud grin towards Marisol. Marisol laughed slightly as she picked the boy up, giving him quick pecks on his cheeks as she baby talked him while saying thank you. </p><p>“Noona! That tickles!” He giggled as he tried to escape her grip. Marisol let him down and the boy took his chance to run away as he laughed yelling at his escape. Marisol shook her head at the cute boy and turned her head towards the door at the sound of the bell. Marisol felt her face heat up at the sight of the familiar boy, but her thoughts were broken by the kid running towards her. </p><p>“Mari Seonsaengnim!” The blonde boy threw his hands up as he ran towards said girl. Marisol braced herself for the impact and picked the boy up giving him a tight hug. She placed him down and bent to his height. </p><p>“Mari Seonsaengnim, I painted something for you!” Minhyuk cheered as he tried to reach towards his backpack, the older male that had caught Marisol’s attention stopped him. </p><p>“Minhyuk show it to her later, you should go inside,” The male instructed as Minhyuk gave a small pout as he nodded running into the classroom yelling at Kihyun. Marisol looked over at the male who was slightly taller than her. He was the same age as her and Marisol always recognized his cute smile. Marisol looked at the other small boy in his arms, he was clinging onto him. </p><p>“Is honey in a bad mood?” Marisol teased as Jooheon tried to fight his smile by hiding. The older boy laughed as he nodded, handing over the boy to Marisol as Jooheon clinged onto her with a brighter smile.<br/>
“He got mad at me for not giving him another pop tart,” The boy commented as Jooheon avoided his eyes, keeping his pout mode on. Marisol laughed at the offense in the boy's voice. </p><p>“You’re too mean Yedam,” Marisol laughed louder as Yedam showed a hurt expression at Jooheon rejecting his high five. Jooheon wiggled away out of Marisol’s arms as he ran after his brother. </p><p>“Auntie told me not to give him anymore, and we both know my aunt is scary,” Yedam recalled as Marisol shuddered knowing Yedam’s aunt is a scary woman. She recalls when she and Yedam were in highschool how she cornered Yedam, because she thought he made Marisol cry. </p><p>Marisol laughed at the memory, her cheeks were almost giving her away. The two awkwardly stared at each other, almost as if Yedam was trying to stall the time. That was broken by two familiar boys running in from the front door. </p><p>“MORNING MARI seonsaengnim!!” The two boys greeted with different tones. Marisol beamed at the two. </p><p>“Good morning Taehyung, Jimin, Dania Seonsaengnim is still setting up your class, why don’t you go help her,” Marisol suggested as the two were actually earlier than usual. The two nodded enthusiastically as they ran into the other classroom yelling for said teacher. Yedam mumbled something under his breath as he seemed dejected. Marisol noticed but before she could return her attention to him, Hyungwon’s mother arrived. </p><p>“Good Morning Ms. Chae,” Marisol greeted with a bright smile at the familiar women. She greeted back with an equally big smile. </p><p>“Good Morning Marisol,” Hyungwon’s mother fixed her grip on Hyungwon as the boy was fast asleep. Hyungwon’s mother checked her watch and jumped at the time making Hyungwon stir slightly. She handed the boy to Marisol, as Hyungwon adjusted his grip to hold her. Marisol rubbed Hyungwon’s back softly as the boy stayed in a dream world.</p><p>“I have to go now, bye bye honey” She gently kissed Hyungwon’s head and waved goodbye to Marisol as she rushed out of the building. Marisol giggled slightly at the women, her hands stayed gripped into Hyungwon. Yedam who had been silently standing there, seemed to realize he's overstayed. Marisol gives him a smile trying to make the atmosphere less awkward. </p><p>“Well I should go, the shop is going to open soon, um I’ll bring you guys drinks later?” Yedam started as his eyes wandered slightly. Marisol giggled again at his mood and nodded. </p><p>“Yes and don’t forget no whipped cream on mine,” her tone was soft as she reminded him of the small detail. Yedam shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>“Still can’t believe you don’t like whipped cream,” the offense in his tone could be heard again, Marisol scoffed at his attitude. </p><p>“Excuse you I like whipped cream, just not in my drinks, now move along,” Marisol shooed him away as she pressed him out the door. Yedam waved goodbye and Marisol smiled as he walked away. She let a soft sigh escape her lips. </p><p>“You’re both so dense, I swear it’s like I’m watching a drama” A voice erupted behind Marisol, startling her as she turned quickly but not too quickly as Hyungwon was in her arms. </p><p>“Dania you are so lucky Hyungwonnie is in my arm or I would have thrown that chair in seconds,” Marisol threatened the aforementioned female. </p><p>With the morning events recalled, Marisol breaks out of her daydream as she watches the kids running around. Minhyuk is calmly drawing next to Hyungwon, while Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Wonho are playing house. Jooheon was following Changkyun around as the baby was crawling around. Marisol looked at her schedule and noticed it was time for the reading zone. Her and Dania had a time for kids to read for about 10 minutes to improve their reading skills. </p><p>“Alright Mon Bebes time to read go get your books,” Marisol stood up and began picking up the toys that were abandoned, as the boys nodded and moved to get their favorite books. Kihyun, Wonho and Hyunwoo moved to the soft bean bags as they opened their books chatting softly. Hyungwon picked his book and moved to sit next to Changkyun as Changkyun sat himself on his lap to listen to him. Jooheon grabbed his book and followed after Hyunwoo and the other boys. Marisol watched content as the boys were reading their stories. All except one, Marisol sighed as she looked over at Minhyuk who sat silently coloring slowly. </p><p>“Minhyuk, go get your book sweetie” Marisol whispered as she let the soft background music play. Minhyuk stayed still ignoring Marisol’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Minhyuk,” Marisol called a little louder, she noticed him jump up, by now the other boys noticed Minhyuk still at the table. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at him and continued to softly read to Changkyun who was actually paying attention. Hyunwoo had to stop Kihyun from yelling at Minhyuk for causing trouble for his Noona. Wonho looked like he wanted to cry because he was worried Minhyuk would get in trouble, while Jooheon ignored the situation as he was really interested in his book about cats. Marisol sighed as she moved to the small boy, his coloring movements moved slowly. </p><p>“Minhyuk it’s time to read, you can continue drawing later ok?” Marisol coaxed softly as she placed her hand on Minhyuk’s head patting his hair softly. Minhyuk’s lips called out a pout as he finally stopped his drawing, his eyes seemed to fill with tears quickly. The boys were surprised by Minhyuk’s sudden tantrum. Marisol, caught off guard, quickly picked him up. The moment Minhyuk was in her arms the boy let out a series of small cries. Marisol gave Hyunwoo a small nod as she walked out, Hyunwoo knew what that meant. Hyunwoo shushed the boys as they softly murmured, prompting them to continue reading. </p><p>Outside in the hall, Marisol sat in one of the benches placed by holding a crying Minhyuk as she rubbed his back softly. She noticed Dania quickly stick her head out of her room across from Marisol’s. Marisol mouthed an okay to Dania as she looked concerned. Dania nodded and quickly moved back into her room after hearing Jungkook screech and Jin yelling. Marisol grabbed Minhyuk’s cheeks softly as she wiped his tears, his cries seemed to start simmering down. Minhyuk was left with small hiccups as he rubbed his eyes.  </p><p>“ I’m sorry Mari seonsaengnim,” He let out softly, Marisol smiled at him patting his hair softly. </p><p>“It’s ok Minhyuk, but what’s wrong, I know you’re not crying because you have to read, so tell me, what’s wrong?” Marisol prompted softly as Minhyuk clung onto her again as he cried more. </p><p>“JOOHONEY DOESN’T WANT TO READ WITH ME ANYMORE!,” He cried loudly, Marisol cringed at the intensity forgetting how loud Minhyuk usually was, he almost rivaled her volume. Marisol let out a sigh of relief seeing that the issue was something she could fix. She cooed softly at Minhyuk as she hugs him softly. </p><p>“Aww Minhyukie, it’s ok,” She comforts softly as Minhyuk was now openly crying again. Marisol bounced him softly as she prompted him, rubbing his back as a way to calm him down again. Dania stuck her head out again as she heard Minhyuk’s louder cries. Marisol just gave her a small smile that Dania could tell was Marisol’s done grin. Finally after Minhyuk’s final cry session Marisol made sure he was facing her. </p><p>“Listen Minhyuk, Jooheon sometimes wants to read on his own, but maybe it’s because he likes different books, it’s not because he doesn’t like you,” Marisol tried to explain, but Minhyuk gave an angry pout as he crossed his arms. Marisol sighed at his usual attitude. </p><p>“But Joohoney likes the doggie book, and he told me this morning he wasn’t going to read with me because I’m boring,” He explained as his hands began playing with the pockets of Marisol’s apron. Marisol thought for a while about what to say next. </p><p>“Maybe Jooheon likes cats too and he wants to read about those, you can still read on your own or if you want I can read with you how about it?” Marisol complied as Minhyuk gave his dramatic thinking face. Marisol waited patiently with a smile as she noticed Minhyuk's face brighten up at the idea.</p><p>“DEAL!” He beamed as he hopped off her lap and ran back into the room, Marisol stood up slowly letting out another sigh. She had a smile on her face as she walked back into the room, happy to see the boys still reading. Minhyuk ran up to her with his usual book as he threw his hands up to be picked up. Marisol complied, placing him on her hip, the two moved to sit on the bean bags opened by Wonho who looked really into his book as he squeezed his Bebegom doll everytime something new would happen. Marisol placed Minhyuk back on her lap as he opened the book. He began to read silently, letting his finger underline each word, he’d look up to make sure Marisol was keeping up. </p><p>After finally, what seemed like a long 20 minute reading break, it was over and the small alarm played. The boys moved with urgency, placing the books back to proceed with their games again, and Marisol went back to just watching them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three|| BTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we meet Dania and her class, BTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dania sighed as she put the last book in place and she quickly stood up to move to the door. Not even one step later, a small head pokes through the door.</p>
<p>“Seonsaengnim, good morning,” Jimin said softly. A soft smile came out, his eyes seemed to smile with him. </p>
<p>“Hello dear, where’s your bro-”</p>
<p>“MORNING SEONSAENGNIM!” Taehyung yelled out, a boxy grin filling his face and his hair was ruffled in a frumpy, yet childish way. Dania let out an exasperated sigh and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“There you are Taehyung, why don’t you two get a small fruit?” Dania said, ushering the twins towards a small table she set up. Recently, Dania’s students have been showing an improvement in behavior, so as a gift, she picked up some freshly sliced fruit for the kids. </p>
<p>“Thank you seonsaengnim,” Jimin said softly, giving a small bow and moving to the table. </p>
<p>“Oh! Thank you!” Taehyung exclaimed and gave Dania a small hug and bow before following his twin to the table. Dania patted his head before moving to the door to welcome other parents and her kids. Looking down the hallway, she spotted Marisol and Yedam chatting away. She gave them a knowing smile and tried to catch Marisol’s eye. With no success, she sighed and smiled warmly at Mrs. Jeon. </p>
<p>“Hello ma’am,” Dania said with a warm smile. </p>
<p>“Oh hello dear,” she replied. She gave Dania a smile and indicated for her to take the baby out of her arms. “I tried waking him up so that he wouldn’t cause such a fuss during nap time, but he just wouldn’t budge!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Taehyung and Jiminie are here so maybe they can wake him up,” Dania told her, taking the sleeping Jungkook from her arms. Mrs. Jeon nodded and gave Jungkook a small kiss on his head before moving to leave. </p>
<p>Dania entered the classroom and set baby Jungkook on a nearby pillow. Taehyung’s head whipped around and he smiled brightly, moving quickly to keep an eye on the sleeping child. Dania brought a finger to her lips and said softly, “ask if he wants to sleep or play, don’t force him awake.” Taehyung nodded seriously and Dania patted his head. She moved back to the door and put on a smile when she saw the door open once more. </p>
<p>“Good morning seonsaengnim!” Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin said, running in and leaving their older brother behind. </p>
<p>“Good morning kids! There’s fruit at the front table if you guys want some,” Dania said, patting their heads and smiling warmly at them. They both nodded and rushed out, saying a brief ‘Goodbye’ to their brother. </p>
<p>“Wow, I guess I’m that replaceable,” Geumhyuk said with a small chuckle. Dania smiled at him and leaned against the door. </p>
<p>“How have you been?” Dania asked and gave him a smile. </p>
<p>“I’ve been well, helping out my mom with the store and helping her with bills and such.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I heard about what happened, just let me know if there’s anything I can help you out with. I can even babysit your siblings if you need it,” Dania added. Geumhyuk gave her a grateful smile and nodded. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll come pick them up later, bye guys!” he called out, waving bye and turning around. Dania gave him a thoughtful smile and glanced at Marisol’s door. Marisol stood there with a knowing smile and Dania just turned around, pretending not to notice the look Marisol shot her. </p>
<p>“Seonsaengnim!” a small voice called out, causing her to turn around. She smiled at the vibrant smile Hoseok gave her and she smiled back warmly. </p>
<p>“Hello Hoseok, how are you today?” Dania asked him, crouching down. He beamed at her and Dania could see the excitement in his eyes and how they sparkled with such care and childish happiness that it made Dania’s heart grow warm with care. </p>
<p>“I learned a new dance move!” Hoseok said while wiggling excitedly. Dania laughed and gestured to him to head inside the classroom. </p>
<p>“That’s amazing, why don’t you show your friends?” Dania suggested. Hoseok’s eyes brightened and he nodded rapidly. Dania followed behind him after saying goodbye to his mother. </p>
<p>Entering the classroom, she noticed that Jungkook was awake and Jimin was silently ushering him to the table to grab some fruit. Glancing at the clock, she took note of how late Yoongi was. Recently, his dad has been taking him to daycare because his mother got a new job. And as endearing and kind his father is, he isn’t that punctual. Which makes Dania giggle a little. Based on how timely Yoongi is in class, she can easily tell that he got that from his mother. </p>
<p>Dania went back to the hallway and waited for Yoongi. Soon enough, Yoongi came running in, his pale cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling heavily because of the small run. </p>
<p>“Hello Yoongi dear, was your dad late again?” Dania asked him with a small smile. Yoongi nodded and still heaved for air. </p>
<p>“A-appa… couldn’t… find the… the car…. keys,” Yoongi gasped out and his dad soon opened the door. Yoongi saw his dad and fell on the floor dramatically.</p>
<p>“Yoongi, why are you on the floor?” His dad asked, flushing red when he noticed that no one else was here and he was, once again, late.</p>
<p>“Appa, yoongi… died… I had.... to run… because you… weren’t fast… enough,” the younger boy gasped and Dania had to stifle a laugh. </p>
<p>“C’mon Yoongi, there’s fruit inside, and you can have some water too,” Dania told him. Yoongi sighed deeply and pushed himself up and walked into the classroom. </p>
<p>“Sorry about being late,” Yoongi’s dad said and she waved him off. </p>
<p>“It’s no problem, I know it’s difficult to change routine,” she told him. They said goodbye and Dania walked into the classroom and took note of the students sitting around the table munching on the snacks she brought. The pastel green table was full of all the fruit. Any extra fruit was intended to go to either Marisol’s class or Hyuna’s class. However, judging by how the kids were eating, she doubts there’ll be enough for another class. </p>
<p>“All right class! Ten more minutes and it’ll be to the rug for circle time!” Dania exclaimed, walking to grab extra napkins. Everyone agreed and Dania side stepped Hoseok who was dragging Yoongi along with a bright smile. Yoongi looked up at Dania and smiled at her. </p>
<p>Dania took notice of the room and she could see everyone’s backpacks lining up the cubbies with their shoes in the shoe rack. However, it seemed that someone, wasn’t careful and threw their shoes haphazardly. </p>
<p>“Tae-tae, could you please put your shoes away neatly?” Dania asked him softly. Taehyung nodded enthusiastically and bounded over to the shoe rack to place his shoes near his name tag. Yoongi tsked and Dania raised an eyebrow at him. Yoongi flushed at being caught and turned around to listen to Jin going on about who-knows-what this time. Dania finally joined the boys and sat down to get some fruit as well. </p>
<p>“Seonsaengnim, how was your weekend?” Jimin asked softly and Dania smiled. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you guys during circle time, how about that?”</p>
<p>“Can’t we do it now?” Jin asked. </p>
<p>“We can if you guys help me clean up,” Dania told them, standing up to get some rags. </p>
<p>“Okay!” Taehyung and Hoseok cried out, moving to pick up any trash. Jungkook looked around at all of them and nodded fiercely while nibbling on some apple slices. </p>
<p>“Joonie! You pack up the fruit. Yoonie, you can help me wipe down the table!” Jin demanded and Dania had to hold her laugh seeing Jin in his “Mom Stance,” as Geumhyuk calls it. His hands were in a fist and resting on his hips as a small pout formed on his lips and Dania can already hear how Geumhyuk would be complaining. </p>
<p>“Jimin and Jungkook, can you two help clean around the classroom? I see some crayons outside of the boxes,” Dania tells the two since there wasn’t much else to do with the fruit, but she didn’t want them to feel left out. Both boys nodded seriously and moved to the desks to pick up any stray crayons. </p>
<p>Dania gave Jin and Yoongi a rag each and looked over them as they cleaned. She smiled and told them thank you for cleaning before sending them to their designated spot on the rug. </p>
<p>“All right, who wants to go first on what they did this weekend?” Dania asked, moving to sit criss cross. Immediately, Hoseok’s hand went up.</p>
<p>“Oh, can I go seonsaengnim?” Hoseok practically pleaded. Dania smiled and nodded just as enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“I learned a new dance move! Can I show it?” he asked and everyone clapped to show him in approval. Dania smiled brightly at, what seemed to be, him doing some basic popping movements. </p>
<p>“Wah!!” the class exclaimed and Hoseok blushed and moved back to his seat. </p>
<p>“That’s very cute Hobi-ah, who wants to go next?” Dania asked after praising Hoseok. Taehyung threw his hand up and Jimin timidly put it up as well. “Let’s have Tae-tae and Chimmy go next, do you two want to go together or seperate?”</p>
<p>“Together!” Taehyung yelled out. Dania nodded and gestured them to stand up and share. </p>
<p>“Okay! So Jiminie and I went to the flea market with appa! I got a toy tiger!”</p>
<p>“And I got toy puppy!” Jimin added on and smiled. Dania smiled back and nodded, clapping along with the rest of the class. </p>
<p>“That’s wonderful boys, who wants to go next?”</p>
<p>“I do!” Jin cried out and stood up before Dania could pick on him. Thankfully, all the children were well mannered so they let their hyung go. “I helped eomma at the store and I was able to put stuff away on the shelves. I even got money from helping!” Jin exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest a little and a smug smirk fell on his lips. </p>
<p>“That’s amazing, do you have a job now?” Dania asked, probing him further.</p>
<p>“Yup, I get paid 3,000 won!” ($3 USD) He said and smiled. Dania nodded along and watched the class to see who would want to go next. </p>
<p>“How about you Joonie, did you help hyung out?” Dania asked and motioned him to stand up to share his weekend. </p>
<p>“No, eomma and Geummie hyung said I was too small, so I was helping Geummie hyung pass out papers and he told me to just look cute,” Joonie told the class shyly. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t hard for you, was it Joon?” Hoseok asked and smiled at him. Namjoon blushed harder and shook his head no. </p>
<p>“That’s good that you two are helping out your eomma. That’s very nice of you two,” Dania told them with a soft voice and a small smile. They both nodded and Namjoon sat back down shyly. </p>
<p>“Yoongi dear, do you want to go?” Dania asked. Yoongi shook his head no and just mentioned how he stayed home all weekend. Dania nodded and brought the attention to Jungkook. He was only one, and could barely talk, an issue his mother has talked to her about. “Jungkookie, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Baba!” Jungkook babbled happily and Dania smiled wide and nodded along to encourage him to continue ‘talking.’ </p>
<p>“What about you seonsaengnim?” Yoongi asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t do much this weekend. I just stayed in and went to the library,” Dania told them. She smiled at them and clapped her hands together before standing up. “Who’s ready for the day?” </p>
<p>And her question was met with resounding cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written to be completely honest. </p>
<p>Please leave a comment for any future scenarios you'd like to see and drop a kudos! I saw on Twitter that there's been a lot of people reading without being logged in and in order for AO3 to work at it's best capacity, they're stopped counting hits from unlogged readers. So please make sure to log into you're account and drop a kudus as well! </p>
<p>If you'd like to contact us on twitter, my twitter is @moonchild_dania and mochigom's is @MochiMari17. Thank you for your support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 || MX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 M<br/>Another day, another week at the eventful Daycare. Today would be a school field day but the boys had time to themselves before they had to greet the BTS Class outside. Marisol was watching Kihyun, Wonho and Hyunwoo’s usual game of house. This game was very interesting as Kihyun would base it off the dramas that Marisol would watch. Now that she thinks about it maybe he shouldn’t be watching them.</p><p>“Hello yobo, I’m home!” Hyunwoo called softly as he moved to meet Kihyun with a hug as Kihyun was “cooking” at the plastic kitchen. </p><p>“Yobo, welcome home, I made lunch!” Kihyun smiled with a soft tone as he pointed at the small table that had apple slices on small plastic plates. Hyunwoo let out a big smile at the sight of the food. </p><p>“Yobo you’re the best cook in the world! I love you!” He beamed as he made a big heart movement with his hands, Kihyun returned his gesture with a hug as he dragged Hyunwoo to the table. Hyunwoo began eating his meal, as Kihyun watched with a smile. Soon Wonho walked in holding a small Changkyun up. Changkyun, a pacifier in mouth, began spewing out baby noises. Wonho would move Changkyun’s small arms making them point at Kihyun and Hyunwoo. </p><p>“Mother what are you doing here!?” Hyunwoo called out to Changkyun as Changkyun put his tiny hand up, making Hyunwoo stop his speech. Another series of sounds came from Changkyun and Wonho made sure to match his hand movements. Hyunwoo then abruptly stood up and placed his hand in front of Kihyun. </p><p>“Mother, I love him! I can’t leave him!” He called out in seriousness and Kihyun clung to his arm sending a glare at Changkyun who looked like he was sending his own glare. Wonho made Changkyun cross his arms as Changkyun looked away from Hyunwoo. Kihyun then stepped in front of Hyunwoo, his hands on his tummy. Marisol’s eyes widened at the next sentence.</p><p>“Eomeoni, I’m sorry I can’t leave him either, I am carrying his child,” Kihyun let out as Wonho layed Changkyun down softly playing out him fainting. Hyunwoo turned to Kihyun with urgency when he faced him. </p><p>“Wait how does that happen?” Minhyuk chimed as Hyungwon and Jooheon both looked at Marisol trying to see what answer there was.</p><p>“OKAY OKAY, LET’S PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!” Marisol demanded more than suggested as the group cheered moving into the play mat area. Now Marisol was really worrying about what Kihyun was watching with her. Marisol picked up the abandoned Changkyun who was still playing, passed out. His eyes opened softly as he looked up at Marisol with a smile. Marisol cooed at him as the other three boys joined the others in coloring. </p><p>Changkyun felt satisfied in Marisol’s pouch as he just watched Marisol putting away the small toys that the boys were not using. </p><p>“Alright 5 minutes left before we go to recess!” She informed them as the boys responded with small okays. Marisol laughed hearing the sounds of the crayons grow more intense. The bell rang and the kids were soon out of their seats. Minhyuk lagged behind slightly as he rushed to color in the last flower, but he followed right after. The boys were lined up at the door to be let out into the playground. </p><p>Marisol opened the door but the boys stayed planted. Marisol smiled thinking she could have tricked them. She let a small giggle as the boys held serious faces. Marisol looked at Dania outside of her door, the two nodded at each other and soon let out a low and loud “Go” as the boys scurried outside. </p><p>“Don’t run, you can fall!” Dania yelled as she chased after Taehyung who seemed to be sprinting. Marisol laughed at the two but laughed more seeing Baby Jungkook jumping in Dania’s pouch. </p><p>Marisol noticed one boy still near the entrance, she looked at Wonho hiding away from everyone as he walked into the daycare garden. Marisol decided to follow him just to be safe. She moved silently after the boy when she noticed that he was carrying his snacks from earlier. Marisol gave them baby carrots today. She noticed a hole in the ground that had never been there before, Wonho moved near the hole and sat down next to it. Marisol worried about what animal could be there and was about to come out of hiding until two ears perked up. </p><p>The small creature smelled the carrot that Wonho was holding out, as it munched the carrot into it’s paws. Wonho let out a small clap as he broke into a big smile. Marisol couldn’t help but gush at his cuteness. Nevertheless she knew she had to step in. </p><p>“Wonho what are you doing here bebe?” She asked curiously as Wonho jumped up dropping his carrots, startling the bunny who went back into its hole. Wonho turned around and started dusting the dirt off his hands, his voice was quiet and he was stuttering. His lisp broke out a bit in his small speech. Marisol noticed his eyes watering and quickly defused the situation. </p><p>“Oh no honey, you’re not in trouble, it’s ok don’t cry.” She cuddled as she picked up the boy from the ground to his feet. Wonho has his hands on his face hiding his cries. Marisol began dusting off his clothes and reminded him softly that it was ok. She wiped his face as he had finally stopped crying. </p><p>“Bunny,” he said softly, Marisol caught it and smiled at him. She ruffled his hair as he seemed more calm. </p><p>“You have a bunny friend?” She asked cautiously with small enthusiasm, Wonho seemed to break into a big smile as he nodded, grabbing Marisol’s hand leading her to the hole. </p><p>“I call it Monbebe!” He shared as the bunny walked out calmly seeing no more danger. Marisol looked over at Wonho in surprise. </p><p>“Monbebe? Why Monbebe?” She asked curiously at the weird familiar name, Wonho put on his thinking face as his hands matched his expression, with hand on chin he let out a small hum. </p><p>“Mari seonsaengnim calls us that!” He recalled with his cute gummy smile, Changkyun reacted to this information as he clapped in what could be interpreted as in agreement. Marisol didn’t think they’d catch on to the nickname. She had a soft smile on her face. She pulled out her phone knowing she still had to do something about the bunny. Dania who finally seemed to notice Marisol’s absence, hence the quietness minus Minhyuk and Hoseok, walked into the garden to see Marisol on the floor next to Wonho who was talking to a fluffy being. Marisol was on the phone with what Dania could tell was the animal shelter. </p><p>“What happened?” Dania asked as the kids seemed to follow behind her wanting to see the commotion. Kihyun moved past everyone to the front and yelled out of nowhere. </p><p>“Noona found Monbebe!” He exposed as Marisol’s class started pointing fingers at who told. Wonho tensed at the argument. Marisol, still on the phone, told them to shush. After a minute she finally ended the call. </p><p>“So the animal shelter will be here in 5 minutes,” She informed Dania who nodded at the information. The boys however reacted negatively. </p><p>“Noona you can’t get rid of it!” Kihyun argued as his voice got loud. <br/>“No please Mari seonsaengnim, We can take care of it!” Hyungwon surprisingly argued. <br/>“Not Monbebe!” Jooheon cried as he let the waterworks fall. Minhyuk was already full on crying, Hyunwoo stayed quiet as he held onto Kihyun’s hand trying not to cry. Marisol was surprised by this outburst, she turned to look at Wonho silently crying while patting the bunny’s butt, her eyes panned to the baby shaking in her pouch, even baby Changkyun was angry. Marisol was speechless as she looked at Dania who had an equal surprised look on her face. The BTS class looked at the Monsta X class weirdly as they were worried about them getting in trouble. <br/>“Ok listen, we can’t have the bunny here for safety reasons, but I’m not getting rid of it,” She explained as all the screaming seized. The boys looked stunned as their lips broke into smiles. </p><p>“We can keep it?!” Hyunwoo asked as he finally spoke up. Marisol nodded as the boys began celebrating. </p><p>“But only if the shelter says it’s safe,” Dania added as Marisol nodded with her point, the boys didn’t understand the whole thing behind safety reasons but they cheered anyway. </p><p>Marisol let out a sigh as she shrugged her shoulder at Dania. </p><p>“Guess we have a class pet now, Welcome Monbebe to the Monsta X class,” Marisol greeted as she removed Wonho’s hands from the bunny, placing a bit of hand sanitizer in it. Marisol’s class cheered as they jumped up with excitement at the announcement. </p><p>“Dania seonsaengnim! We want a class pet too!!” Hoseok cheered as the rest of the BTS class began agreeing while yelling out different animals. Dania turned around betrayed by the outburst of her class. </p><p>“Nope, don’t even think about it!” She argued as she walked away back to the playground, while her class followed behind her with whiny voices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five|| BTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular Friday at the daycare. Dania was just getting done putting away any toys while Jin and Namjoon played quietly waiting for Geumhyuk to pick them up. Dania glanced at the clock, concerned, and she walked over to the boys. </p><p>“Boy’s, do you know what your hyungie was going to do today?” Dania asked, sitting down next to them. They both shook their heads. “Okay, I’ll call hyungie for you two.” </p><p>Dania stood up and made her way to the door before being interrupted by Marisol. </p><p>“Hey, I’m heading home now, can you lock up?” Marisol asked, Changkyun in hands and with Kihyun trailing behind her, before her eyes landed on Jin and Namjoon. “Hey, where’s their brother?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I was just about to call him but I’m getting worried. He usually lets me know if he’s late or if someone else is going to pick them up,” Dania responded and picked up the phone. “You can go home, I’ll lock up once the boys are picked up.” She told Marisol before ushering her out of the daycare telling her to take Kihyun and Changkyun home. Quickly she punched in the number and waited for him to pick up. However, she was met with voicemail right away. She looked at the clock and clicked her tongue.  </p><p>“Okay boys, pack up! Let’s go take you home!” She told them with a smile and clapped her hands. The two boys nodded and moved to put on their jackets and backpacks. </p><p>“Seonsaengnim, where’s hyungie?” Namjoon asked when Dania was zipping up his sweater. </p><p>“Uhh, hyungie asked me to take you two home since he was busy,” Dania lied and left it at that. Namjoon nodded and held her outstretched hand whereas Jin held her other hand.  Dania inhaled sharply and headed out the door. She stopped at the entrance and locked the door.</p><p>“Seonsaengnim, you don’t live here?” Namjoon asked curiously. Dania laughed softly at that and looked at his almond shaped eyes with fondness. </p><p>“No Joonie, I live in my house with my pet,” she answered. Namjoon nodded solemnly and waited for Dania to grab his hand before crossing the street. Afterall, Namjoon was raised to always hold hyungies hand when crossing. Since hyungie isn’t here, then seonsaengnim will have to do. </p><p>“Can we call you noona seonsaengnim?” Jin said out of the blue. </p><p>“Sure, but only out of the daycare, okay?” She asked both of them. They both smiled widely and nodded ecstatically. </p><p>“Noona,” Namjoon said and smiled up at her. Dania hummed in response.</p><p>“Noona,” Jin said, parroting his brother. Dania glanced down at them and saw the mischievous smile the two held. </p><p>“Are you two just saying Noona because I gave you two permission to do it?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. Namjoon giggled loudly and Jin followed with the laughter. Dania smiled at their laughs and turned the corner to see their home. </p><p>Their apartment buildings were a bit shabby. A little too beige and a little run down, but the boys lit up when they saw it. The metal door was rusty and Dania opened the door and glanced into the set of apartment doors. The concrete floor had cracks running along it and had a few holes. She took note of the greenery, however. Ferns, flowers, and trees filled all the dirt patches in the courtyard. </p><p>The two boys let go of her hands and ran to the apartment all the way in the back. </p><p>“H-hey! Boys! Come back!” Dania cried out and ran after them. She, however, underestimated how uneven the floors were and she tripped, scraping her palms in the process. Two gasps sounded and pounding feet came sounding before she felt small hands on her head. Dania looked up and saw Jin peering at her worried. </p><p>“Noona! Are you okay?” Jin asked, trying to help her stand up.</p><p>“I’m fine Jinnie. Thank you for helping,” Dania said, standing up and brushing herself off. She winced at the dirt patches on her knees since she was wearing the good pants today. </p><p>“Hyung! I brought Hyungie!” Namjoon called out, dragging behind him Geumhyuk. </p><p>Dania looked up and instantly regretted it. Geumhyuk had on a white sleeveless tee with some khaki joggers. Dania could see the tattoos he had and her mouth became dry all of a sudden. </p><p>“Dania seonsaengnim!” Geumhyuk said, surprised. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I, uh, I came to drop off these two. Pick up time was an hour ago and I-I called your number but no one picked up. So I decided to drop them off before heading home myself,” Dania answered.</p><p>“Yeah! Hyungie, did you know noona doesn’t live at the school! And and and she has a pet!” Namjoon excitedly said. Geumhyuk looked at him strangely. </p><p>“Namjoon, be polite, she’s your teacher-”</p><p>“Actually, I gave them permission to call me noona outside of the daycare,” Dania interjected. She brought up her hand to brush her bangs away when Geumhyuk’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What happened to your hands?” He asked, grabbing Dania’s soft hand with a rough, muscled, and much larger, hand. </p><p>“Oh, um. The boys ran off and I started chasing them. I, uh, tripped and yeah. This happened,” Dania said lamely. She looked down bashfully and tugged her hands out of her grip. Guemhyuk peered at her through his bangs.</p><p>“Seonsaengnim, please come inside. I can wash your injuries before you go home,” he told her. Dania shook her head.</p><p>“No, it’s fine-”</p><p>“Please?” He interjected and Dania’s breath got caught in her chest. His almond-shaped eyes looked at her. Her mother always told her that the eyes are the “windows to the soul” as cliche as that is. But right now, Dania felt like he cared about her. More than just a teacher, and perhaps more than a friend. No, Dania thought. I’m being too hopeful. </p><p>“Uh… okay. But I have to head home soon,” Dania told him, letting him lead her into the house. The two boys jumped around excitedly, gushing about how their ‘noona’ was coming home with them. Dania smiled at them and entered their small apartment. </p><p>It was a modest home, with limited room and smaller pieces of furniture to account for it. She passed by the living room and let Geumhyuk lead her to the dining room table. </p><p>“Sit down here, I’ll get the first aid kit,” he told her and Dania nodded. She let her eyes wander through the kitchen. She could see family photos of the boys and their mother. She frowned when she didn’t see any photos with anyone that could be their father. </p><p>“Noona! Do you like our house? You can come see my room and play with us!” Namjoon said. Dania smiled softly before responding to him.</p><p>“I can’t, I have to go home. My pet is going to be lonely without me,” She told him. Namjoon frowned and nodded. Geumhyuk came into the door and smiled at Dania. </p><p>“I’m back, lemme see your hand,” he told her. She nodded and let him guide her hand towards him. He grabbed a small, wet towel and started wiping her hands gently. Dania took note of how he grabbed her hand. It was between a hold and simply having it in his palm. He was tender with her, and he tightened his hold slightly to move her hand to try and clean all of it. </p><p>Dania zoned out and when she finally came to, he finished. Dania smiled in thanks and bowed before shuffling out of the house. </p><p>The walk back home happened in a blur. Dania was still lost in thought about a certain man. Standing in front of the door, Dania had to type in her pin twice before getting it right the third time. She went in and dropped her book bag at the entrance before trudging to her small living room. </p><p>“Is this a crush?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so late but it's here now! Stay safe everyone and please request any scenarios you'd like to see! Make sure to drop a kudos and/or a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 || MX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lil bit of drama lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend, a nice time when Marisol didn’t have Dania yelling at her over the phone to wake up. She could sleep in as much as she wanted. No alarm, no interruption, just her dreams and comfy bed. </p><p>“NOONA! WAKE UP!” </p><p>Scratch that, there was something important enough to interrupt her sleep. Defectively Marisol sat up from her bed, meeting Kihyun’s tiny eyes as he plastered himself into Marisol’s arms. </p><p>“Wake up! I made you breakfast!” He cheered as he made way into Mari’s blankets letting his tiny back reach her chest, the place he felt safest. Marisol looked down at her nephew giving him a bright smile. </p><p>“Yoo Kihyun what have I told you about using the Kitchen without supervision!” Marisol scolded trying to sound mad. She felt Kihyun shrink at her reminder as he only curled himself more into the blankets.</p><p>“I was careful, I’m a big boy and I know how to make cereal!” He argued with a little attitude, Marisol smiled as she gave the boy a bone crushing hug. </p><p>“NOOna You’re heavy!!” He complained but Marisol knew Kihyun loved this type of affection. Giving his small cheeks little kisses telling him that she was thankful. <br/>Kihyun had escaped her arms as he placed a serious face.</p><p>“Noona I’m too old for hugs! Don’t treat me like a kid, You’re not my mom!!” His argument surprised Marisol, she tried not to look hurt by his words, thinking that maybe he was just being fussy. Sadly it was the second time Kihyun had made that crushing argument. Kihyun walked away quickly yelling that her food would get cold. Before Marisol could respond she heard Kihyun’s door slam loudly for the first time. </p><p>Marisol sat in bed, letting a sad sigh escape. The house was now too quiet and it didn’t seem like a good thing for once. Her head turned to the family photo of her and her siblings. Her older brother and her as well as her older sister, Kihyun and Changkyun’s real mother. She knew Kihyun missed her, having had lost his father as well in the accident Marisol tried her best to fill the missing void. </p><p>“Unnie what should I do?” She asked mainly to herself, it had been almost a year. Marisol looked over to the crib that held a sleeping child. Changkyun was still asleep as Marisol fixed his untamed blankets letting him continue in the dream world. Marisol felt worried this wasn’t the first time Kihyun had lashed out like this, but it seemed weirdly timed.</p><p>Marisol took her time to feed Monbebe as the new member was running around in the cage waiting for more food. Her eyes seemed blank as Monbebe softly sniffed at her hand. Marisol smiled at the cute bunny as she gave her head a small pat.</p><p>She quickly changed into some regular clothes consisting of an oversized black hoodie and some comfy black jeans. She walked slowly, her black socks sliding into the kitchen and noticed the bowl of soggy cereal. Marisol smiled and sat down at the table as she silently began eating. But her mind couldn’t stop replaying Kihyun’s words.</p><p> After a few spoonfuls she felt her tears fall, realizing that she was crying she quickly tried to stop it, she let her breathing calm down as she continued to eat. After finishing the sweet bitter bowl, Marisol sat on the couch, it was almost noon. Hyunwoo and Wonho would come by for a play date with Kihyun. Marisol jumped at the sound of Kihyun’s door opening, she watched the boy as he made no eye contact with her, walking past her into the kitchen. Marisol, not liking the situation, turned to him. </p><p>“Kihyunie, Hyunwoo and Wonho will be here soon, did you clean your room?” She asked softly. Kihyun stiffened and slowly grabbed the plastic cup that held the water he had poured himself. He made no motion to actually answer her question. </p><p>“Kihyun-Ah, did you clean your room?” Marisol asked again with a stern voice, not wanting to let Kihyun get away with his tantrum. Kihyun finished his water, as he turned to look forward away from Marisol’s eyes. His feet moved quickly as he ran into his room ignoring the yelling of his name. Marisol followed him to his room but he had shut the door too quickly and locked it in the process. <br/>“LEAVE ME ALONE!”</p><p>“KIHYUN!” Marisol flinched at the loud noise and it seems that she wasn’t the only one. Changkyun could be heard crying, Marisol quickly ran to check on him as she immediately placed him into her arms, trying to calm him down . </p><p>“Shh shh there there don’t cry Kyunnie, Noona is here,” she bounced him with sweet words as his cry’s simmered down. Changkyun clung to her as he felt calm in her arms. Marisol cooed at him making sure he wasn’t too startled. Hearing Changkyun laugh confirmed it had worked. She moved to the living room where his playpen was set up. She placed him in there and let him run wild in his imagination. Marisol threw herself back onto the couch as she tried to steady her breathing. Kihyun really had surprised her today. Hearing a knock at the door she knew it was Hyunwoo and Wonho. She opened the door to see Daehwi along with them. </p><p>“Marisol!! I brought the troublemakers, now where were we with last week's story!” He started happily as he hugged Mari while Hyunwoo and Wonho quickly bowed in greeting as they ran towards Kihyun’s room already familiar with the house. Marisol laughed at Daehwi’s loud voice as she welcomed him in. The two moved to the dinner table as Marisol served coffee for the two of them. Wonho had walked into the living room to retrieve Changkyun as he quickly headed back into Kihyun’s room. Monbebe made it out of her cage again and followed Wonho into the room.  Marisol didn’t miss the sound of the door being shut too hard for her liking. Even Daehwi noticed, as he flinched at the new act.</p><p>“What’s up with Kihyun, he didn’t come and greet us at the door like usual?” Daewhi asked as he took a long sip of his hot coffee, laughing a little to liven the mood. He noticed it didn’t work as Marisol let her eyes meet the coffee sadly. Daehwi placed his attention on Marisol when he noticed her shake slightly. </p><p>“Woah Mari what happened?!” His voice laced with concern, as he scooted closer to his friend. Marisol kept her tears in check as Daehwi softly rubbed her back. Right as Marisol turned to him to tell him she heard small footsteps. She turned around hopefully, but was met with Hyunwoo’s small smile. Marisol quickly hid her disappointment as she placed her signature smile. She rubbed her face quickly and turned to Hyunwoo.</p><p>“What’s up Hyunwoo?” She asked softly, if you didn’t know her you’d think she was ok but Daehwi knew otherwise but decided to stay quiet seeing his brother was in the room. </p><p>“Can I have a cup of water Noona?” He asked softly, Marisol quickly got up with a bright laugh. </p><p>“Of Course Hyunwoo you don’t have to ask, here you go,” His water was quickly in his hands as he thanked her. Taking the cup into his small hands, he turned around and walked carefully back to the room. Marisol sighed as her back was still to Daehwi. </p><p>“Mari do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly, Marisol sat back down, her eyes steady on the coffee as she only nodded. Daehwi nodded back in response as he gave his ears to her story. </p><p>~</p><p>“He said that?!” Daehwi reacted, his overreaction made Marisol giggle but remembering what she had said made her sad again. </p><p>“Yup, and well I don’t know what to do, I don’t exactly blame him,” she confessed as she let out a dejected sigh. </p><p>“It's true, I know I’m not his mom but I know they need a mother figure, of course I could never replace her but I’m trying to be enough, I don’t know maybe I’m in the wrong for acting like a mother,” she confessed softly. Daehwi placed his hands in hers as he shook his head quickly.</p><p>“Marisol you’re doing a good job at trying to raise them, this is not an easy task but you still took this responsibility because you love them! You’re not in the wrong here,” he reassured her as she slowly nodded.</p><p>Daehwi sat in silence as he tried to think of a way to make his friend cheer up. After a quick minute he bounced up surprising Marisol.</p><p>“Go see Yedam, he always cheers you up!” Daehwi suggested with a teasing tone, Marisol felt her face burn at the mention of the boy's name.</p><p>“I can’t just go see him, The kids are here and besides he’s probably busy,” Marisol whined as she fanned her cheeks looking anywhere but Daehwi’s smug face. </p><p>“He might be busy you’re right, hmmm, then go see your brother, Wonwoo Hyung, he always knows what to say with his wise adult words,” Daehwi suggested again taking a sip from his now room temperature coffee, Marisol sat thinking about how the mentioned male had been, back in High school the group always asked him for advice as he was cool college student in their eyes, but then she recalled his latest information.</p><p>“Ugh I can't, he's overseas still, doing the animal shelter event he’s probably even more busy,” She remembered, Daehwi reacted to this news as he had forgotten as well. </p><p>“You’re right, then Yedam it is!” Daehwi cheered as Marisol only scoffed at his weird personality. She shook her head as she felt sluggish.</p><p>“I’m serious at least go take a walk, you need to clear your head, Go I’ll watch the kids.” He rambled on as Marisol tried to protest with no success. She thought about his suggestion and decided that maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea.  She smiled at Daehwi as she nodded. Daehwi smiled as he watched her get up. He quickly pushed her out the door before she could change her mind. </p><p>“Be back by 8, but if you find Yedam take your time, just remember to play safe” He winked as Marisol threw her slipper at his back. Rolling her eyes she let out a laugh with her black slip on vans in place, she walked out with her mind wanting to be cleared. Daehwi took a long sip from his now cold coffee.</p><p>“Aish it’s cold, speaking of cold did she take an actual sweater,” Daehwi brushed it off as he knew if she needed something she'd call.</p><p> But neither Daehwi nor Marisol noticed she had left her phone on the couch. </p><p>~</p><p>Marisol walked around the cold dim streets, the sun would set in a few hours as it painted the sky with lilac and orange indicating the change . She walked past the park that Kihyun liked to play at often. Walking further down a path that she remembered taking with her older sister once. </p><p>“He’s not the only one who misses you,” She whispered, her steps kept taking her forward until she landed into a familiar street. Looking at the other side of the road she didn’t realize she walked all the way to the daycare, well more specifically the coffee shop across the daycare. Her eyes scanned the inside of the shop noticing not too many people around this time. But her eyes soon made contact with two familiar ones. Said eyes quickly turned to the older women of the shop as he bowed while walking away towards the door. Marisol was stunned by his quick motions. </p><p>“Marisol! What are you doing here so late?” Yedam asked as his voice held a concerning tone. Marisol’s eyes panned to the ground as she felt herself shake with no signs of stopping. Yedam reacted quickly as he hugged her close, giving her word of comfort despite his confusion. As he held her he noticed how cold she was. </p><p>“Mari let’s talk inside ok, you’re freezing,” He ushered softly as he pulled her cold hands into his warm ones blowing at them to keep them warm. Marisol nodded as the hiccups began to take over. </p><p>Yedam and Marisol sat in the employee room as Marisol had just finished crying to Yedam about her situation. Yedam sat confused by the behavior that Kihyun has shown. When looking at them, Marisol and Kihyun were so close, people often mistook her as his mom because of their close relationship, not to mention Changkyun actually looks a lot like Mari. </p><p>“Maybe he’s going through puberty?” Yedam suggested but regretted it quickly as he watched Marisol face scowl. </p><p>“He’s 5 years old, I don’t think I have to worry about puberty at his age yet!” She argued, as she let out another sigh. </p><p>“But he seemed fine the past few days,” Yedam wondered as he tried to think about the information that his younger cousins had given him. They were friends with Kihyun but they never spoke about him being different. </p><p>“I have a slight idea of what it could be…” Marisol revealed as Yedam turned his attention towards her, She sighed again. </p><p>“It was around this time that it happened,” She said softly, Yedam’s eyes softened as he knew what she meant. Normally he was always nervous around her but seeing her so not like herself he decided to push away his awkward nerves. </p><p>Yedam reached out to hold her hand as Marisol looked at him with a surprised expression. </p><p>“I know it’s a hard time for both of you but, I think Kihyun will realize what you do for him, and I know he appreciates everything you do for him now, trust me he’ll come around, I know I did with my aunt.” He spoke softly as his eyes stared right at Marisol’s. It made his words feel more genuine and Marisol couldn’t help but smile at his reminder, especially with his words of experience she felt relieved.</p><p>“Thank you Yedam,” her voice seemed small but her smile said otherwise. Yedam couldn’t stop the smile that reached his lips, but like always he finally noticed the closeness between the two and he quickly stood up. Marisol jumped at his sudden act. </p><p>“Of course, I’m always here for you!” He said in a slightly flustered tone, Marisol laughed at his kind words but thanked him nonetheless. </p><p>“Daehwi was right, you really do cheer me up!” She laughed as she noticed his face changing at the mention of the familiar Daehwi’s name. </p><p>“Yea yea, listen stay here my shift will end soon, so I’ll walk you home!” Yedam offered as he quickly took off to complete the orders his aunt had been silently hagging for. Marisol, not in the mood to argue nodded at his words, as she let her body fall with a sigh into the chair. She would wait for his shift to end in a few minutes.</p><p>After said minutes Mari waited for Yedam outside as he rushed out greeting her with a smile. The two then headed home towards Marisol direction, Yedam casually slipped his hand into Marisol’s arguing that it was cold and she didn’t have any gloves. A smile grew onto her lips,  Marisol felt no need to argue against his actions, that was until Yedam forced his jacket on her shoulders while she argued that he would get cold too. </p><p>~ At the house, during the previous events~</p><p>Kihyun was letting Hyunwoo and Wonho in on the new drama that he had been watching with Marisol. Hyunwoo and Wonho listened intently as they seemed intrigued by the knowledge that Kihyun had. </p><p>“Kihyun you’re so lucky, Mari Noona lets you watch dramas with her, our mom doesn’t let us even peek at the tv when she’s watching it, and Daehwi Hyung just kicks us out of the room” Wonho complained as he held baby Changkyun, who wasn’t paying too much attention but was just happy to be there. Along with Monbebe who seemed to really like Wonho a lot.</p><p>“What do you mean, I’m not lucky at least you have a mom! Mari Noona isn’t my mom, she just acts like it!” Kihyun argued with an annoyed voice as Wonho was surprised by his outburst. Hyunwoo stepped in noticing Kihyun’s sudden change in tone. </p><p>“She may not be your real mom but she probably loves you like her own child, What’s wrong with her acting like your mom, doesn’t it feel nice to have that comfort?” Hyunwoo asked, he wasn’t sure if Kihyun understood it all but he usually always spoke his mind and this situation was no different. Kihyun stayed quiet, he was too stubborn to respond to Hyunwoo’s wise words. </p><p>“Mari Noona looked sad today,” Hyunwoo commented, Kihyun and Wonho jumped at the sudden observation. Wonho nodded slightly as he softly hugged Changkyun closer and gave Monbebe a quick head pat. </p><p>“Right she didn’t seem like the usual Mari Noona,” Wonho added as he turned to Hyunwoo with a worried expression. Kihyun flinched at the mention of the information, but being stubborn turned his body to his notebook as he kept his eyes on the script he was writing. Hyunwoo could read his body language easily as he kept talking. </p><p>“When I went to get water, I overheard Daehwi Hyung asking her what was wrong, it seemed like she was crying,” Hyunwoo revealed quietly as Wonho gasped at the thought of his teacher crying.</p><p>“Mari Seonsaengnim! Crying?” He asked as Hyunwoo nodded slowly, This made Kihyun turn to look at him. Hyunwoo saw the look in Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun felt guilty, he shouldn’t have yelled all those hurtful things. Hyunwoo is probably right, Mari Noona always tried to treat him with care, she may not be his real mom but at least she’s always there for him. Kihyun’s small hand gripped onto his pants as his tears kept falling.</p><p>He had made his Noona cry. </p><p>Hyunwoo shimmied over to where Kihyun was as he engulfed him into a hug, wiping his swarming tears as Kihyun pouted. Wonho also shimmied towards them because his emotional nature had him crying alongside Kihyun as he told him that it was gonna be ok. Changkyun threw himself into his brother's arms sensing the sadness from today as he patted his stomach as if to try and comfort him. Even Monbebe made her way to him.</p><p>The four of them, Changkyun in Wonho’s arms, headed to the living room. Kihyun wanted to apologize quickly. But they were met with a frantic Daehwi on the phone as he had Marisol’s phone in hand freaking out that he couldn’t contact her. </p><p>“Dania! I’m so stupid she forgot her phone and a coat and now I DON’t kNOW WhaT TO DO, What i-“ Daehwi had stopped his banter as he noticed the kids finally appearing. Dania’s voice could be heard freaking out, telling Daehwi that she would be right over. </p><p>“Hyung, Where is Mari Noona?” Wonho had asked first as he tilted his head in wonder, Changkyun mimicking his motion. Daehwi had caught his breath as he seemed to be flailing over his words. </p><p>“Um don’t worry Noona just went out for a walk, she’ll be back soon,” Daehwi answered vaguely, the kids stared confused at his words. Kihyun took notice of the phone in his hand. </p><p>“You have Noona’s phone, Mari Noona never leaves without it in case of emergencies!!” Kihyun informed a freaked out Daehwi as he was surprised by the kid's logic. </p><p>“No don’t worry she’ll be fine!” He argued as a knock had presented itself at the door. </p><p>“See told you she’s be fi-“ Before Daehwi could finish his sentence, the door busted open with a worried Dania. </p><p>“WHERE IS SHE?!” Dania asked frantically but as soon as she noticed the kids she relaxed her words. </p><p>“I mean, Daehwi is Marisol still on her quick walk?” Her voice was awkward as she turned to the boy holding his back from being slammed. </p><p>“Ugh wrong Noona” He whispered, “No not yet but she should be back soon,” he added in but even he was unsure of his words. Kihyun’s eyes bounced from Dania Seonsaengnim and Daehwi hyung’s bodies as he noticed how unsure they were. Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun’s expression fall as he quickly grabbed his hand, Kihyun looked at him in surprise, he turned to his left to notice Wonho had taken his other hand. He smiled at his friends and decided to take matters into his small hands.</p><p>“We have to go look for Mari Noona!” He demanded as he ran to put his shoes on, Wonho and Hyunwoo followed suit. Hyunwoo held Changkyun while Wonho finished placing his shoes. The four of them quickly ran out of the opened door while Dania and Daehwi argued. </p><p>“You dumb matchmaker! Have you called Yedam yet?” Dania asked, leaving  Daehwi with a stunned look. </p><p>“That’s a good idea, lemme call him quickly,” Daehwi laughed awkwardly as he turned away from an angry Dania. </p><p>“You fuc-“ She stopped her curses as she remembered the kids but when she noticed the silence she looked at the open door horrified. </p><p>“DAeHWi THE KIDS!?” Dania yelled, with no time to explain she dragged the confused Daehwi after the four kids who were a few feet away. </p><p>“OMG” Daehwi and Dania ran after the kids, thankfully their tiny legs didn’t take them far. </p><p>“Boys you can’t just run out like that!” Dania scolded as she stopped them from running any further. Daehwi had tried to catch his breath again as the call was finally picked up. In fact a few steps away were said people. </p><p>“Yo Daehwi whats up?” Yedam answered casually as he tried to understand the few sentences that Daehwi was letting out. Marisol overhearing looked at Yedam confused. She held Yedam’s jacket closer to her cold ears. </p><p>Marisol turned her attention to the two idiots and small kids that were in front of her and Yedam. Her eyes scanned first to Kihyun and Changkyun. Slipping her hand away from Yedam she quickly ran towards them Yedam following after. Kihyun, with his Noona in sight, moved out of Dania’s grip and ran towards Marisol. </p><p>“Mari Noona!” Kihyun cried as he returned to the place he felt safest. Marisol wrapped her arms around the boy as he spewed out apologizes after apology.</p><p>“I’m so swwy Noona, I love you! Me and Changkyun love you, I’m sorry I was so mean” he cried as his words kept repeating.</p><p>She picked him up into her arms as he clung onto her crying out loudly. Marisol brushed his hair, comforting him with sweet words. Yedam held a smile on his face as Marisol met his smile with a bigger one. Hyunwoo and Wonho watched with happy smiles as Changkyun clapped from Hyunwoo’s arms. Daehwi and Dania let out a relieved sigh as Dania smacked the back of his head. </p><p>“OW I‘m sorry woman! GEez,” Daehwi yelled as his pouting attitude made everyone laugh. Daehwi handed Mari her cellphone while Dania huffed at him but was ultimately happy everything was ok. </p><p>With Dania and Daehwi, along with the Hyunwoo and Wonho, on their way home. Marisol looked over at Yedam who was now holding the sleepy Changkyun in his arms. Kihyun had refused to let go of Marisol after he finished crying, but she didn’t argue as she secured her grip on him. </p><p>“Thanks again Yedam,” She said softly as the two had continued on the way to Marisol’s house. Yedam looked over at her, watching as Kihyun slept calming and Marisol lovingly held him close. He noticed Changkyun had fallen asleep as well and made sure the kid was warm. </p><p>“If I’m honest I haven’t done much, you’re the amazing one, I’m just here,” He sputtered with a light chuckle as his eyes casted slightly. Marisol looked over at him as she stopped her movements, Yedam stopped along with her as he faced her with a confused expression painted on his face.</p><p>“That's why, Thank you for just being here, not many guys tolerate a girl with kids, so Thank you it means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me actually,” she said sincerely. Her smile even said so. Yedam felt his cheeks warm, this girl was truly amazing, it was time he became amazing too. Marisol moved to walk again as she took a few steps, but Yedam stayed planted. Marisol turned back at him, the confused expression now on her face. Yedam took his time with his words as he seemed anxious. He let out a deep breath and met Marisol’s eyes. </p><p>“I like you, more than a friend, please be my girlfriend,” Yedam confessed as Marisol’s face held a surprised Pikachu type expression. </p><p>~</p><p>Kihyun was watching as Marisol tucked Changkyun in, giving him a sweet goodnight kiss on his head. He watched as she also placed one on the sleepy Monbebe. Tonight Kihyun had insisted on staying in Mari’s room to apologize for his attitude today. Marisol had no argument except that they would have to have a real conversation behind this topic someday, but that day will come later. Marisol tucked Kihyun into the left side of her bed which was thankfully a good size. Kihyun had his stuffed shark in his hands as he had turned to look at Marisol almost like he was waiting for something. Before she could turn the lights off Kihyun tugged at her sleeve. </p><p>“What is it Kiki?” She asked softly, giving his hair a soft ruffle. </p><p>“Where’s my goodnight kiss?” His tiny voice had questioned as Marisol was surprised. She quickly smiled as she softly grabbed his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. Kihyun couldn’t hide his big smile as he laid himself back into the covers.</p><p>“Goodnight Noona,” <br/>“Good night Kihyun,”</p><p>Marisol finally turned the lights off, the room being lit with her dinosaur night light that she often argued was there for Changkyun. Marisol closed her eyes letting out a happy sigh, but before she could fully sleep Kihyun had asked for her attention again. She hummed in response this time. </p><p>“So you’re going on a date with Yedam hyung?” He asked innocently as Marisol quickly covered her face in embarrassment. </p><p>“Kiki you heard that?!” She asked as he only nodded with a giggly smile. Marisol only gave him a small nod that answered his question. Kihyun was satisfied with her answer and finally closed his eyes, hugging his stuffed shark close while one hand stayed planted on Mari’s sleeve. After a while his soft breathing could be heard, Marisol was looking at the ceiling, her mind occupied replaying the moment that just happened. </p><p>‘I’M DATING YEDAM!!’ She cheered as she let herself sleep with that happy feeling. </p><p>Yedam on the other hand was retelling his story to Daehwi who cheered and screeched at him both happy that Yedam finally did it but also angry cause he didn’t see it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry it’s late again ;-; but I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please comment any scenarios or ideas for us to write in the comments below thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>